A Girl Worth Fighting For
by elspeth725
Summary: Another silly song-ficlet


A quick note before the fic…I'd really, really like to thank those who reviewed my fics so far. //_^ I really appreciate the compliments and the encouragements. I'm glad you enjoyed reading. Thanks minna!  
  
About "Sessha wa Rurouni", actually it was meant to be an angst oneshot written on a whim in one of my more angsty moments, BUT since everybody who's EVER read it has been hinting, suggesting and even threatening ::cowers slightly:: that I make a sequel for it, I decided that I will make, as some suggested, a series out of it. //_^ Now all I need to do is work up a decent plot. ::sweatdrop:: So, it might take some time but I will be continuing "Sessha wa Rurouni" //_^V  
  
Again, Domou Arigatou Gozaimasta, minna-san.  
  
About the fic…this is probably one of the silliest fic I've ever written. Actually, I wrote this one with my imouto-chan, Kethry. We hope some one at least gets amused by this.  
  
Enjoy! We hope…  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. That privilege belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump comics and Sony entertainment. Oh and we don't own the rights to "A girl worth fighting for" either. That belongs to….. well now that you mention it, I don't know. //_^  
  
  
  
1 A Girl worth Fighting For  
  
"A Rurouni Kenshin song-ficlet"  
  
By Elspeth and Kethry  
  
  
  
SANO: Come on, Jou-chan!!! It's his fifteenth birthday! Almost a man! Of course he has to drink!!!  
  
KAORU: But…  
  
SANO: There! I knew you'd see it my way. Come on, you guys! (pushing Kenshin, Yahiko, Aoshi and Hiko Seijouro out the door) Let's have a couple of rounds of sake at the Akabeko!  
  
KAORU: But…  
  
SANO: Yes! Yes! We'll take care. Sayonara! (waving at her) Whew! Finally!  
  
HIKO: I know what you mean! Baka Deshi, is your woman always like that?  
  
KENSHIN: (Blushing) Oro! Ano… umm…it was nice of you to drop by for a visit shishou de gozaru.  
  
HIKO: I'm here for the Sake. Baka Deshi, what else would I come here for?!!  
  
EVERYONE: (Huge sweat drop) '….'  
  
SANO: Figures…  
  
HIKO: What did you say!??!  
  
YAHIKO: As if you can figure anything out, Chicken-head!!!  
  
SANO: Quit it! Your mouth is getting as big as your head, Yahiko-CHAN!!  
  
YAHIKO: Don't call me CHAN!  
  
KENSHIN: maa maa…calm down you guys. We're near the Akabeko now de gozaru.  
  
SANO: Yeah! Hey isn't Tsubame working tonight?!!  
  
YAHIKO: (Bright Red) Yeah, so what?  
  
HIKO: (Leaving them behind.) You wimps can stand here all night arguing for all I care. I'm going to get some sake!  
  
  
  
(Later at the Akabeko, Sano, Kenshin, Yahiko, Hiko, and Soujiro, who for some unknown reason arrived awhile before, were in their third round of Sake. Aoshi, still averse to drinking, quietly sipped his tea. They were reminiscing about their past battles.)  
  
HIKO: (Singing) For a long time we've been marching of to battle.  
  
KENSHIN: Oro!! Shishou are you drunk?!  
  
YAHIKO:(wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sings) In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle.  
  
KENSHIN Oro! You too de gozaru ka?!!  
  
SOUJIRO: (singing) In a mountain steep my aching feet aren't easy to ignore!  
  
SANO: (Bangs down his sake cup on the table and sings) HEY! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!  
  
YAHIKO: Huh?!  
  
KENSHIN: (spiral-eyed) ORO!?!  
  
SANO: (singing) That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for! (a bubble thought appears that shows Megumi.) I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars!  
  
HIKO: (downs another cupful of sake and sings) My girl will marvel at my strength! (Flexes his muscles) Adore my battle scars!  
  
KENSHIN: ORO!!!  
  
SOUJIRO: (taking a big bite out of a rice cake and sings) I couldn't care less what she wears or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like! (Bubble thought appears, showcasing several of Soujiro's favorite dishes.) Beef, Pork, Chicken…. Mmm….  
  
(Several of the waitresses were taking down notes, while one sets down a steaming dish of Sukiyaki in front of Soujiro.)  
  
TAE: (approaches their table and sets down a birthday cake in front of Yahiko and sings) I bet all the local girls think you are quite the charmer. (looking pointedly at Tsubame who just entered the restaurant.)  
  
YAHIKO: (blushing) Ano….  
  
SANO: (stands and puts an arm around Tae, singing) And I'll bet all ladies love a man in action.  
  
(Tae digs her elbow into Sano's side and walks away, shaking her head.)  
  
EVERYONE (except Kenshin and Aoshi): (singing) You can guess what we have the most when we went of to war!  
  
SANO: (Sings) What do we want?!  
  
EVERYONE (except, Kenshin and Aoshi sings) A girl worth fighting for!!!  
  
HIKO: (Singing) My girl would think I have no faults!  
  
AOSHI: (setting his teacup on the table, sings) That I'm a major find!  
  
(Mass face fault! Aoshi shrugs. Then everyone looks at Kenshin expectantly.)  
  
KENSHIN: Oro?! Ano…(Thought bubble appears of Kaoru shouting at Kenshin.) (Then sings) How 'bout a girl who's got a brain? Who always speaks her mind?  
  
EVERYONE: Nah!  
  
SANO: (Singing, flexing his biceps) My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!  
  
SAITOU: (from the next table, sings) Ahou! He thinks he's such a lady- killer.  
  
(Mass face fault)  
  
SANO: Saitou!?! What? Where? When?!?!  
  
SAITOU: Ahou! (then sings) I have a girl back home who's unlike any other!  
  
SANO: (sings to the guys at his table.) Bet the only girl who'd love him is his mother!  
  
(Yahiko laughs.)  
  
SAITOU: Ahou!  
  
SANO: (sings at the top pf his lungs.) What do we want?  
  
EVERYONE: (sings) A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!  
  
YAHIKO: (looking wistfully at Tsubame, sings) Wish that I had…  
  
EVERYONE: A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING……  
  
(The door slams open interrupting their song. They turn to find Kaoru, Megumi and Misao standing with their arms crossed and identical stern expressions on their faces.)  
  
MEN: (Huge sweat drop) '….'  
  
(The women strode towards their table; pulls extra chairs and sits down, signaling for another bottle of sake and extra cups)  
  
MISAO: A girl worth fighting for huh?!  
  
(Sano winks.)  
  
(Aoshi shrugs.)  
  
(Soujiro smiles.)  
  
(Yahiko scowls.)  
  
(Kenshin turns red.)  
  
(and Saitou…. Well…. Saitou takes along drag from his cigarette, and then sneaks out.)  
  
(Tsubame walks up to their table bringing their order.)  
  
KAORU: (looking pointedly at Yahiko) A flower that blooms in diversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.  
  
YAHIKO: Huh?  
  
MEGUMI: (Leans toward Yahiko and gestures towards Tsubame) You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!  
  
(Mass Face fault.)  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
This song-ficlet was co written with my sister Kethry & (Surprise!) it's our first ever, so onegai be gentle.  
  
We know, we know it's not that funny. We really don't know what happened. It seemed hilarious when we first thought of it.  
  
We would like to apologize for any inconsistencies and grammatical errors that you see in the fic.  
  
This song, if you didn't already know, is from Mulan, the Disney movie. The idea actually occurred to us while I was writing another fanfic (which is not finished yet.) and I was asking my sister, Kethry, for criticism. We had just watched Mulan for the nth time and we were singing the song. Kethry then said can you just imagine the Kenshin-gumi singing this song and that was it!  
  
We took the liberty of adding and changing some of the lyrics to better fit the fic.  
  
Let us know if we should write more or just shoot ourselves!  
  
That's it, I think.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
Elspeth (& Kethry) 


End file.
